A cutting head of a hair trimmer typically includes a blade set having a fixed blade in face-to-face relation with a movable blade. An electric motor is drivingly connected to the movable blade to effect reciprocation thereof in response to actuation of the motor. A number of suitable motors and driving arrangements are known.
Hair trimmer performance can generally be improved by cleaning cut hairs from around the blade set and the driving arrangement and by lubricating the blade set and the driving arrangement. To allow for this, the cutting head is often configured to be movable from an operating position to an open position such that the blade set and the driving arrangement are exposed. Such movement also allows for the performance of other maintenance on the blade set and the driving arrangement.
Although prior art hair trimmers include a number of arrangements for releasing and retaining the cutting head, improvements upon the prior arrangements would be welcomed by those in the art.